crooked
by Liu HeeHee
Summary: kenapa kau tidak bicara apa-apa hyung , kenapa kau tidak menyesal membuatku begini , kenapa kau tidak meminta maaf padaku ? / YAOI / NON NC / GTOP / RATED : AMAN dikonsumsi !


annyeong , udah pada liat mv baru nya GD yg crooked ? omo itu bener-bener nancep , meskipun lagu nya terkesan ceria tapi makna nya + videonya tuh galau abis , darisitu lah gw punya ide buat bikin ff gtop ini , maaf readersdeul kalo masih ada typos , ff ini udah di crosscheck 3x , kemungkinan typo sedikit XD , yg udah baca jangan lupa review ya , kalo mau ngebash coba klik tanda x aja sana '-' , akhir kata happy reading , jangan copy paste karya gw sembarangan ya /?

**Liuheehee proudly present **

**CROOKED**

**cast :**

**Kwon Jiyong **

**Choi Seunghyun**

**and other Bigbang's member**

**YAOI / NON NC / GTOP / SONGFIC - VIDFIC **

**Rated : T **

drap drap drap

langkah seorang namja dengan rambut blonde terdengar jelas di jalanan sepi itu, kwon ji yong atau bisa kita panggil jiyong mulai berlari menyusuri area pertokoan yang sepi di daerah tempat tinggalnya

"hahh hahh hahh" suara nafas nya terdengar jelas di gang sepi ini , jiyong pun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok

**Jiyong pov **

" sepi , ya disini memang sepi , seperti aku yang selalu kesepian , kesepian karna seseorang yang lupa dengan janjinya. mungkin benar apa yang sering orang bilang , nothing last forever, kata-kata itu memang benar , buktinya sekarang kau pergi mengingkari janjimu yang kau buat padaku hyung" batinku

" oppa ya , aku mau boneka kelinci raksasa" kata seorang yeoja yang akan melintas di depanku dengan namjachinggunya

"mainan baru " batinku

aku pun berjalan ke tengah-tengah mereka berdua , dengan sengaja kusenggol bahu namjachinggu yeoja itu , ha dia lemah baru segitu saja sudah oleng

" ahgassi kau cantik sekali " rayuku pada yeoja itu

dan lihat , muka yeoja itu merah seperti kepiting rebus

" ya , apa masalahmu bung ?! " hardik namja yang tadi ku senggol itu

"mwo , santai man aku hanya bilang yeoja chinggumu cantik apa itu salah ? " kataku santai sambil mendorongnya ketembok

aku pun meninggalkan mereka berdua sambil mengunyah permen karetku lalu membuangnya sembarangan di jalanan

kulangkahkan lagi kakiku menuju club malam tempat biasa aku berkumpul dengan temanku .

"woow tumben club ini ramai" batinku

aku pun melewati puluhan pengunjung yang sedang antri itu

"hei kau harus mengantri ! " teriak salah seorang pengunjung

" antri ? kau saja bodoh " batinku

lalu aku berjalan mendekati penjaga dan berusaha masuk

" maaf tuan kau harus antri " kata penjaga itu

" ck , aku mau masuk bastard " kataku lagi sambil berusaha masuk

penjaga itu pun mendorongku dan berteriak " kau harus antri tuan ! "

" fine , jangan menyentuhku " kataku sambil mendorong penjaga itu , aku pun melangkah pergi dari sana

**no one pov **

jiyong pun pergi dari kawasan club itu

"bosan" batinya

tiba tiba ponsel jiyong pun bergetar

"yeoboseo ? " kata jiyong

" yo man , dimana kau ? ayo sini semua teman sedang berkumpul " kata seungri , salah satu teman sekolah jiyong dulu

" arraseo , aku kesana " kata jiyong cepat

jiyong pun berlari lagi menuju rumah seungri

**seungri house **

tok tok tok , diketuknya pintu putih itu oleh jiyong

" nuguse-wooohhhh !, jiyongie ? ini kau ? " kata seungri sambil membolak-balik wajah jiyong dan memperhatikanya dari atas kebawah

" tsk , kalau bukan aku lantas siapa?!" bentak jiyong

" baiklah ayo masuk , kau benar-benar berbeda , rasanya baru kemarin kau tidak memiliki tattoo dan piercing " kata seungri sambil merangkul bahu jiyong

jiyong pun duduk di sofa seungri

" woow lihat siapa yang berubah , kau jadi terlihat menyeramkan baby " kata taeyang sambil menggoda jiyong

" berisik , sini minumanya aku haus " kata jiyong sambil menyambar sebotol penuh wine milik taeyang

" hyung itu jiyongie , kau tidak kesana ? " kata daesung pada seunghyun

" tidak , aku disini saja " kata top sambil menyesap wine nya dan memperhatikan jiyong dari jauh

" kau berubah jiyongie " kata top sambil memandangi jiyong tajam dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki ,

kwon ji yong mantan namja chinggunya yang polos seperti bayi , yang ia putuskan 2 minggu lalu dengan alasan bosan dan dia terlalu posesif , sekarang berubah 180 derajat , ayolah bagaimana bisa dia men-tattoo hampir semua bagian tubuhnya , dada, lengan , tangan , kaki , bahkan di pipi nya ada 1 tattoo salib kecil yang seunghyun tak tau asli atau temporary . jangan lupakan piercing di bibir kissable nya. sungguh ini seperti bukan jiyong milinya dulu.

**esoknya jiyong pov**

"ini hari minggu ya , tinggalkan aku sendiri " gumamku

" tunggu , tinggalkan aku sendiri ? hell aku memang sendiri tiap harinya " kataku miris

aku pun bangun dan mengenakan kaosku , kulangkahkan kaki ku ke halaman belakang rumahku , disana hanya ada sofa, bola basket sepeda . aku pun duduk di sofa sambil menikmati cahaya matahari pagi , karna bosan kukayuh sepedaku mengelilingi sofa .

waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11 , aku mulai bertambah bosan , ku tendang bola kecil di depanku hingga memantul , karena lelah dan panas aku pun masuk kembali ke rumahku .

"bosan" kata ku , aku pun memilih untuk duduk di kuda-kudaan kayu miliku ketika masih kecil.

" hahhh sebaiknya aku ke salon dan berdandan hari ini " kataku

aku pun mandi dan bersiap2, kulangkahkan kaki ku ke salon langgananku .

**skip time at club malam**

"yo jiyongie ! " kata taeyang lagi

" yo tae " kataku sambil berjalan ke arahnya

" kau mau turun ke dance floor ? " tanya nya

" aku mau " kata ku sambil berjalan ke dance floor

aku pun meliuk-liukan tubuh ku di dance floor ini , kulihat semua namja berstatus seme melihat ku dengan tatapan lapar , dan aku melihat seunghyun hyung . tunggu seunghyun hyung , itu bagus ! aku akan berulah hingga dia melihatku dan dia merasa bersalah padaku karena telah memutuskan hubungan kita hahahaha

aku pun naik ke salah satu meja bar , ku tendang botol-botol wine hingga berserakan dilantai

" ya , apa kau gila ! " bentak seseorang

" security , ada orang gila disini " kata orang lain

" aku tidak gila bodoh " kata ku sambil meminum wine langsung dari botol nya

" ji , kau mabuk ? sadar hei " kata taeyang sambil menarik ku turun

" lepas tae , aku tidak mabuk " kata ku lagi sambil menedang kursi disana

" maaf , dia harus kami usir keluar " kata security yang tiba-tiba datang padaku

taeyang pun memapahku keluar dan mengantarku pulang

" what's wrong with u G ?" kata taeyang tiba-tiba

" I'm fine " kataku sambil memejamkan mata

" tsk , kita berteman bukan baru kemarin ji " kata taeyang lagi

aku pun tak menghiraukan nya dan tidur

" kau berubah " kata taeyang sambil menyelimutiku dan pergi

tidur ? aku tidak mengantuk , itu hanya alasanku agar taeyang tidak bertanya lebih jauh

sebenarnya aku masih memiliki teman , taeyang dan seungri. tapi mereka itu sepasang kekasih , kalu kumpul dengan mereka jelas saja aku hanya menjadi obat nyamuk bakar

**skip time esok pagi **

"ahh kepalaku sakit " kataku sambil memijit-mijit kepalaku

kulangkahkan kakiku ke toilet , kubasuh muka ku dan kulihat refleksi diriku di cermin , berubah 180 derajat , ya ini lah aku sekarang ,, kwon ji yong yang tidak punya teman , jiyong si pembuat onar , jiyong yang selalu kesepian , kesepian karna di tinggal si brengsek choi seunghyun hanya karna bosan dan posesif

" sakit hyung " ke raba bagian dadaku yang teerasa perih saat ku ingat nama dan kenangan bersama seunghyun hyung

**flash back on **

" kau tau kenapa jari-jari kita memiliki jarak satu sama lain ? " kata seunghyun sambil menatap jiyong dalam

" hmm , molla memangnya kenapa hyung ? " kata jiyong

" itu dibuat agar aku bisa menggandeng tanganmu selamanya " kata seunghyun lagi

" hyung gombal " seru jiyong sambil menutup mukanya yang merah padam

" aku tidak gombal sayang , berjanjilah kita akan terus bersama sampai akhir hayat kita , yaksok ? "kata seunghyun sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya

" yaksok" kata jiyong sambil menautkan jari kelingking mereka

**flashback off**

" hiks , ternyata kesepian itu sesakit ini ya" kata ku sambil menangis dan memukul-mukul dadaku agar tidak terasa sakit

kusandarkan tubuhku di tembok dan menangis sepuasnya

" i miss you hyung" kataku pelan

**skip time**

malam ini aku pun keluar rumah , kulihat ada pemain band di luar rumah, dan entah bagaimana ada seunghyun hyung ada disana , ini kesempatan emas untuk berbuat ulah, aku pun menghampiri pemain band itu, kuambil stick drum mereka dan ku pukul asal drum nya

" ahahaha , menyenangkan juga " kata ku sambil tertawa

" man , kau ini kenapa ?! " bentak mereka sambil mendorongku pergi

seunghyun hyung melihatku , tapi kenapa kau tidak bicara apa-apa hyung , kenapa kau tidak menyesal membuatku begini . aku pun berlari sekuat tenaga sambil menghapus air mataku yang tumpah ruah , kuhapus kasar airmataku dan kududukan diriku di pinggir pertokoan

" hiks, kenapa kau tidak menyesal hyung " kata ku lirih sambil memeluk lututku

" kenapa kau tidak memintaku kembali hiks , kenapa kau tidak minta maaf padaku " kata ku lagi

" jangan bodoh ji " kata seseorang yang tiba -tiba duduk disebelahku dengan suara beratnya

" seunghyun hyung" kataku kaget

" mianhaeyo , jeogmal mianhaeyo , aku tak seharusnya menyudahi hubungan kita " kata seunghyun sambil mendekap tubuh ku erat

" h..hyung " kataku sambil membalas pelukanya tak kalah erat

" saranghaeyo jiyongie , saranghaeyo " kata seunghyun sambil mengecup pucuk kepala jiyong

" nado hyung , don't ever leave me alone anymore" kata jiyong sambil menangis di dada seunghyun

" never baby , ulijimayo " kata seunghyun lagi sambil mengelus rambut jiyong

epilogue

" jadi , tattoo mu semuanya temporary ? " kata seunghyun sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya

" ia hyung , aku hanya mau membuat mu menyesal waktu itu hehe , mianhae " kata jiyong sambil tersenyum 5 jari , memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya

" lalu pierching itu ? " tanya seunghyun lagi

" ini asli , dan kau tau ini sangat sakit , aku tidak dapat makan apa-apa setelah pierching " kata jiyoung sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya

"paboya lll " kata seunghyun sambil mengacak rambut jiyong

**END **

tuh kan ceritanya gaje + jelek , ini ada bagian tambahan ya , jadi ga pure semua di mv crooked , ada sedikit tambahan karna ini ff yaoi , ada top nya pula XD , jangann lupa review ! *bawa golok* /?

*cium readers*


End file.
